warrior_catsfandomcom_de-20200214-history
Sternenglanz/Kapitel 1
|Jahreszeit=Mitten in der Blattleere |Inhalt=Kapitelzusammenfassung |Vorgänger=Prolog |Nachfolger=Kapitel 2}} Dieser Artikel beinhaltet alle Verweise vom 1. Kapitel aus dem Buch Sternenglanz. Verweise Sicht *Brombeerkralle Charaktere *Lichtherz *Wolkenschweif *Rostfell *Schwarzkralle (wird im Deutschen fälschlicherweise Spinnenfuß genannt) *Eichhornpfote / Eichhornschweif *Feuerstern *Schwarzstern *Leopardenstern *Moorkralle *Riesenstern *Rindengesicht *Nebelfuß *Bernsteinpelz *Krähenfeder *Kurzbart *Mottenflügel *Mohnblüte *Apfeljunges (nicht namentlich) *Riedjunges (nicht namentlich) *Pilzjunges (nicht namentlich) *Zedernherz *Weißpfote *Fetzohr *Rußpelz *Blattpfote *Unbekannte Clan-Katze *Ampferschweif (wird im Deutschen fälschlicherweise Eichhornpfote genannt) *Farnpelz *Borkenpelz *Rauchfell *Birkenjunges *Langschweif *Goldblüte *Sandsturm Erwähnte Charaktere *Mitternacht *Sturmpelz *Federschweif *Scharfzahn *Bach wo kleiner Fisch schwimmt *Graustreif *Buchenjunges (nicht namentlich) *Lärchenjunges (nicht namentlich) Ereignisse Zeremonien *Eichhornpfote wird zur Kriegerin Eichhornschweif ernannt Sonstige Orte *See-Territorium **Pferdeort *Wald-Territorium **Kinderstube **Fluss *Berge *Wassernest der Sonne Tiere *Fuchs *Dachs *Kaninchen *Löwe (nur im Original) *Maus **Wühlmaus (im Deutschen fälschlicherweise als Wühler bezeichnet) *Pferd *Igel *Fisch Begriffe und Redewendungen *Allgemeine Begriffe: SternenClan, Monster, Zweibeiner, DonnerClan, SchattenClan, FlussClan, WindClan, Stamm des eilenden Wassers, Frischbeute, Zweibeinernest, Gesetz der Krieger, Donnerweg *Entfernungen: Schwanzlänge, Pfotenschritt *Bezeichnungen für andere Katzen: Beutejäger *Clanränge: Krieger, Zweiter Anführer, Schüler, Anführer, Heiler, Königin, Junges, Ältester, Heilerschüler, Mentor *Zeit: Herzschlag, Mond, Sonnenaufgang, Blattwechsel, Blattleere *Redewendung: "da stehen wie ein verschrecktes Kaninchen", "mäusehirnig sein", "Der SternenClan möge euch alle begleiten.", "Mäusehirn!" Wissenswertes *Seite 16: Lichtherz' Beschreibung (ginger-and-white) wurde fälschlicherweise mit "weiß-braun" übersetzt (vgl. Seite 7 von Starlight) *Seite 16 und 27: Der Begriff mate, also "Gefährte/Gefährtin", wird im Deutschen fälschlicherweise mit Partner übersetzt (vgl. Seite 7 und 18 von Starlight) *Seite 16: Schwarzkralle wird fälschlicherweise als "Spinnenfuß vom WindClan" bezeichnet (vgl. Seite 7 der Reprintversion von Starlight) *Seite 17: Eichhornpfote wird als rot bezeichnet. *Seite 18: "(...) mit der Schwanzspitze (...)" - Statt Schwanzspitze müsste es nur "Schwanz" oder "Schweif" heißen, da im Original die Rede von tail ist (vgl. Seite 9 von Starlight) *Seite 19: "Außer einer neuen Heimat (...)" - Statt neuen müsste es "sicheren" heißen, da im Original die Rede von safe ist (vgl. Seite 10 von Starlight) *Seite 20: Kurzbarts Beschreibung (tabby) wurde fälschlicherweise mit "gescheckt" übersetzt (vgl. Seite 11 von Starlight) *Seite 20-21: "(...) vor der schrecklichen Bergkatze Scharfzahn (...)" - Statt Bergkatze müsste es "Löwenkatze" heißen, da im Original die Rede von lion-cat ist (vgl. Seite 11 von Starlight) *Seite 21: "(...) ihr zur Hilfe eilten und je ein Junges im Genick packten." - Statt im Genick packten müsste es "in die Kiefer namen" heißen, da im Original die Rede von in their jaws ist (vgl. Seite 12 von Starlight) *Seite 22: "Traurig fragte er sich, (...)" - Statt traurig müsste es "grimmig" heißen, da im Original die Rede von grimly ist (vgl. Seite 12 von Starlight) *Seite 22: Der Satz "At an impatient exclamation from Squirrelpaw - 'Come on, Brambleclaw, or we'll leave you to make a den for yourself here!' - he headed down the slope, pausing every so often to drawn in the night air." (zu Deutsch in etwa: "Bei einem ungeduldigen Ausruf von Eichhornpfote - 'Na los, Brombeerkralle, oder sollen wir dich zurücklassen, damit du hier dein Nest bauen kannst?' - ging er den Hang hinab, wobei er gelegentlich anhielt, um die Nachtluft einzusaugen/atmen bzw. aufzunehmen.") wurde im Deutschen mit "'Komm jetzt, Brombeerkralle, oder sollen wir hier für dich ein Nest bauen?', rief Eichhornpfote ungehalten und riss ihn aus seinen Gedanken. Also machte er sich an den Abstieg, wobei er viele Pausen einlegte, um die Nachtluft zu prüfen." übersetzt bzw. ersetzt (vgl. Seite 12 von Starlight) *Seite 22: Der Begriff vole, also "Wühlmaus", wird im Deutschen fälschlicherweise mit Wühler übersetzt (vgl. Seite 13 von Starlight) *Seite 23: Der Satzrest "(...), and Brambleclaw noticed (...)" fehlt im Deutschen (vgl. Seite 13 von Starlight) *Seite 24: Schwarzstern wird fälschlicherweise als Schwarzkralle bezeichnet. *Seite 25: "Die Berge waren (...)" - Statt Berge müsste es "Hügel" heißen, da im Original die Rede von hills ist (vgl. Seite 15 von Starlight) *Seite 25: "(...) boten zusätzlichen Schutz." - Vor dem Wort Schutz müsste "willkommenen" stehen, da im Original die Rede von welcome shelter ist (vgl. Seite 15 von Starlight) *Seite 26: Der Satzrest "(...) a pace." fehlt im Deutschen (vgl. Seite 17 von Starlight) *Seite 27: Ampferschweif wird fälschlicherweise als "Eichhornpfote" bezeichnet (vgl. Seite 17 der Reprintversion von Starlight) *Seite 28: "(...) mit der Schwanzspitze (...)" - Statt Schwanzspitze müsste es nur "Schwanz" oder "Schweif" heißen, da im Original die Rede von tail ist (vgl. Seite 18 von Starlight) *Seite 29: Der Satzrest "Catching a glimpse of (...)" fehlt im Deutschen (vgl. Seite 19 von Starlight) *Seite 29: Der Satzrest "(...) her ear with (...)" fehlt im Deutschen (vgl. Seite 19 von Starlight) *Seite 30: "(...) ein Zweig stach ihn in die Seite." - Vor dem Wort in müsste "schmerzhaft" stehen, da im Original die Rede von painful ist (vgl. Seite 20 von Starlight) *Seite 30: Der Satzrest "(...) sleep from his eyes (...)" fehlt im Deutschen (vgl. Seite 20 von Starlight) *Seite 30: "Über den Bergen, die (...)" - Statt Bergen müsste es "Hügeln" heißen, da im Original die Rede von hills ist (vgl. Seite 21 von Starlight) *Seite 31: Der Satz "He looked around for Firestar or one of the senior warriors, to find out if any patrols were being sent out." (zu Deutsch in etwa: "Um herauszufinden, ob irgendwelche Patrouillien herausgeschickt würden, sah er sich nach Feuerstern oder einem der erfahrenen/älteren Krieger um.") wurde im Deutschen mit "Als er sich nach Feuerstern oder einem der älteren Krieger umsah, musste er feststellen, dass die meisten Patrouillen bereits ausgeschickt worden waren." übersetzt bzw. ersetzt (vgl. Seite 22 von Starlight) *Seite 32: Der Satzrest "(...) of bushes (...)" fehlt im Deutschen (vgl. Seite 22 von Starlight) *Seite 32: Der Satzrest "(...) the territory might conceal, (...)" fehlt im Deutschen (vgl. Seite 22 von Starlight) *Seite 35: "(...) aus seinen trüben Gedanken." - Statt trüben müsste es "besorgten" heißen, da im Original die Rede von troubled ist (vgl. Seite 25 von Starlight) *Seite 36: Der Satzrest "(...) at Squirrelpaw (...)" fehlt im Deutschen (vgl. Seite 25-26 von Starlight) *Seite 37: Der Satz "Pride flooded him as he remembered her tireless courage, her refusal to think they would ever fail to reach their journey's end." (zu Deutsch in etwa: "Stolz durchflutete ihn, als er an ihren nimmermüden Mut, ihre Weigerung, zu denken, sie würden das Ende ihrer Reise nie erreichen, erinnerte.") wurde im Deutschen mit "Voller Stolz erinnerte er sich an ihren nimmermüden Glauben, dass sie das Ziel ihrer Reise am Ende doch erreichen würden." übersetzt bzw. ersetzt (vgl. Seite 27 von Starlight) *Seite 37: "(...) leuchteten vor Glück." - Statt Glück müsste es "Stolz" heißen, da im Original die Rede von pride ist (vgl. Seite 27 von Starlight) *Seite 38: Krähenfeder wird fälschlicherweise bei seinem Schülernamen Krähenpfote genannt, obwohl er zu diesem Zeitpunkt schon ein Krieger ist. *Seite 38: Der Satzteil "(...) and rested his tail-tip on her shoulder for a moment." (zu Deutsch in etwa: "(...) und legte seine Schwanzspitze für einen Moment auf ihre Schulter.") wurde im Deutschen mit "(...) und legte ihr den Schwanz um die Schultern." übersetzt bzw. ersetzt (vgl. Seite 28 von Starlight) *Seite 38: Der Satz "Brambleclaw pressed his muzzle to hers." (zu Deutsch in etwa: "Brombeerkralle drückte seine Schnauze an (die) ihre.") wurde im Deutschen mit "Brombeerkralle begrüßte sie Nase an Nase." übersetzt bzw. ersetzt (vgl. Seite 28 von Starlight) *Seite 39: Der Satz "(...), her pelt just brushing his." (zu Deutsch in etwa: "(...), ihr Pelz berührte gerade noch seinen eigenen.") wurde im Deutschen mit "(...), der sich genau wie ihm das Fell sträubte." übersetzt bzw. ersetzt (vgl. Seite 28 von Starlight) *Seite 39: Der Satzrest "(...) an answering (...)" fehlt im Deutschen (vgl. Seite 28 von Starlight) *Seite 40: "(...) mit der Schwanzspitze (...)" - Statt Schwanzspitze müsste es nur "Schwanz" oder "Schweif" heißen, da im Original die Rede von tail ist (vgl. Seite 30 von Starlight) *Seite 40: Der Satz "Brambleclaw exchanged an exasperated glance with Crowfeather." (zu Deutsch in etwa: "Brombeerkralle wechselte einen entnervten/aufgebrachten/verärgerten Blick mit Krähenfeder.") wurde im Deutschen mit "Brombeerkralle und Krähenfeder sahen sich an." übersetzt bzw. ersetzt (vgl. Seite 30 von Starlight) *Seite 41: "(...) über den Bergen aufgegangen." - Statt Bergen müsste es "Hügeln" heißen, da im Original die Rede von hills ist (vgl. Seite 31 von Starlight) *Seite 42: "(...) einen kühlen Blick (...)" - Vor dem Wort kühlen müsste "langen" stehen, da im Original die Rede von long, cool look ist (vgl. Seite 31 von Starlight) *Seite 42: "(...) über die Nase, um (...)" - Statt die Nase müsste es "das Maul" oder "den Mund" heißen, da im Original die Rede von across Leafpaw's mouth ist (vgl. Seite 32 von Starlight) *Seite 42: Der Satz "We'll be fine." (zu Deutsch in etwa: "Wir kommen schon klar.") wurde im Deutschen mit "Es wird nichts passieren." übersetzt bzw. ersetzt (vgl. Seite 32 von Starlight) *Seite 42: "Es fühlt sich genauso schlimm an wie beim ersten Mal, (...)" - Statt genauso schlimm müsste es "zu sehr" heißen, da im Original die Rede von too much ist (vgl. Seite 32 von Starlight) *Seite 43: "(...) möge euch beschützen." - Statt beschützen müsste es "begleiten" heißen, da im Original die Rede von go with you ist (vgl. Seite 33 von Starlight) *Seite 43: "(...) über den Bergen höher (...)" - Statt Bergen müsste es "Hügeln" heißen, da im Original die Rede von hills ist (vgl. Seite 33 von Starlight) *Seite 44: "Brombeerkralle betrachtete Nebelfuß vorsichtig von der Seite." - Statt vorsichtig müsste es "kurz" oder "schnell" heißen, da im Original die Rede von swift ist (vgl. Seite 33 von Starlight) *Seite 44: "Auch sie wirkte beeindruckt, obwohl (...)" - Statt beeindruckt müsste es "entmutigt" oder "eingeschüchtert" heißen, da im Original die Rede von daunted ist (vgl. Seite 33 von Starlight) *Seite 44: Der Satzteil "As if aware that his eyes were on her, (...)" (zu Deutsch in etwa: "Als wäre sie sich bewusst, dass sein Blick auf ihr ruhte, (...)") wurde im Deutschen mit "Anscheinend hatte die Zweite Anführerin des FlussClans gespürt, dass sie beobachtet wurde, (...)" übersetzt bzw. ersetzt (vgl. Seite 33 von Starlight) Quellen en:Starlight/Chapter 1 Kategorie:Verweise